Conventionally, the image forming apparatus for forming the image with the liquid developer containing the toner and the liquid developer has been known. In the image forming apparatus, the liquid developer which is not used in an image forming step is collected and recycled. In such a recycling process of the liquid developer, toner particles which are a dispersoid in the liquid developer (liquid material) and the carrier liquid which is a dispersion medium in the liquid developer are separated, and then the carrier liquid is used again.
For example, a constitution in which an electrode roller, a damming roller, a blade member and a liquid accommodating container are provided has been proposed (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A) 2008-242436). In the constitution described in JP-A 2008-242436, as shown in (a) of FIG. 15, the liquid developer is supplied between an electrode roller 942 and a liquid accommodating container 941. Then, the electrode roller 942 is rotated while applying a voltage to between the electrode roller 942 and the liquid accommodating container 941 so that the toner is attracted toward the electrode roller 942. Here, a supply port 946a through which the liquid developer is supplied is positioned with respect to a substantially horizontal direction, and the liquid developer passed through between the electrode roller 942 and the liquid accommodating container 941 is discharged through a discharge port 946b positioned above the supply port 946a with respect to a direction of gravitation and then is sent to a carrier tank (not shown).
In a side of the electrode roller 942, downstream of the discharge port 946b with respect to a rotational direction of the electrode roller 942, the damming roller 943 is disposed in contact with the electrode roller 942, so that the liquid developer fed (conveyed) by the electrode roller 942 is dammed by the damming roller 943. At a position further downstream of the damming roller 943, a blade member 944 is disposed in contact with the electrode roller 942 and solid components of the liquid developer, fed with rotation of the electrode roller 942 without being dammed by the damming roller 943, off a surface of the electrode roller 942.
Incidentally, between the supply port 946a and the discharge port 946b, another discharge port 946c for circulating the liquid developer between itself and the supply port 946a is provided. The liquid developer is circulated between another discharge port 946c and the supply port 946a until a toner content (concentration) in the carrier liquid is not more than a predetermined value, and then is discharged through the discharge port 946b. 
In the case of the constitution described in JP-A 2008-242436, as shown in (b) of FIG. 15, during passing of the liquid developer through between the liquid accommodating container 941 and the electrode roller 942, on the surface of the electrode roller 942, an urged toner T layer and a carrier liquid C layer outside the toner T layer are formed. The toner T layer and the carrier liquid C layer which are fed with rotation of the electrode roller 942 pass through between the electrode roller 942 and the damming roller 943. At this time, the carrier liquid C layer is divided into a portion on the damming roller 943 side and a portion on the electrode roller 942 side in a predetermined proportion.
Here, the carrier liquid C layer separated and fed on the damming roller 943 side is carried on the damming roller 943, and the toner T layer passed through between the electrode roller 942 and the damming roller 943 is collected by a blade member 944.
In order to enhance reuse efficiency of the carrier liquid, it would be considered that a position where the developer is supplied to the damming roller 943 is disposed in a region (from 0 o'clock position to 6 o'clock position) in which the surface of the electrode roller moves from above toward below. In this case, in the case where a constitution in which the toner on the electrode roller is directly scraped off is employed, a contact position of a blade is in the 6 o'clock position or the later. In general, the blade is provided in contact with the electrode roller in a direction counter to a rotational direction of the electrode roller in order to improve a collecting property. For this reason, the toner collected by the blade flows back onto the electrode roller along the blade in some cases. Further, the contact position of the blade is restricted, and therefore an inclination angle of the blade with respect to a horizontal direction becomes small. As a result, the toner stagnates on the blade, so that there was a liability that a toner collecting property lowers.